Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more. Although increasing the number of bits per cell and reducing device feature dimensions may increase storage density of a memory device, a bit error rate (BER) of data stored at the memory device may also increase. Flash memory devices can also enhance data storage capacity by including more than one memory die. When multiple dies are included, the BER of the dies may vary. In such scenarios, the overall throughput of the flash memory device may be roughly equal to the throughput of the “slowest” memory die, i.e., the memory die having the highest BER